The Right Kind Of Wrong
by MercurialWhim
Summary: L hits depression when the Kira case stops making any headway. In order to restore his faith in his deductive abilities he starts investigating something he probably shouldn't have. Though does he really hate the outcome as much as he'd like Light to believe? (Absolute fluff with a small amount of angst and a generous helping of humor.)
1. Blameless

It really wasn't L's fault. For a start no one could've seen this coming. And the worlds greatest detective had just wanted to be right about something. He was depressed and bored. Anyone who knew the detective personally knew when that mood set in he wasn't completely rational. The current situation might be slightly better than Paris...at least the room wasn't ruined.

To be fair if L hadn't decided to investigate none of this would have happened. And even by Wagamy House standards investigating the sexuality of the man you've chained yourself to was not typical. Or clever.

Was L obsessing over Light Yagami? Possibly, though only because he was (and still is the prime suspect) in the Kira case. Getting into the minds of criminals was what made L so good at what he does. All of this was merely an extension of that. Nothing more.

Unfortunately Light-kun thought differently. L supposed the staring might have been misunderstood. He was assessing his suspect. Admittedly the actual charge wasn't an offense, at least not in L's eyes. But he only intended to collect enough evidence to prove beyond reasonable doubt that Light Yagami was a flaming homosexual.

The problem? Light-kun appeared to have mistaken L's staring for an expression of interest. And he started flirting. Relentlessly. And the detective had no idea at the time whether Light was being serious or trying to embarrass him. Light had shown a great degree of skill at manipulation. So it was possible Light-kun was trying to get in L's head as the detective tried to do the same.

If that had been the case L would've been a lot happier. The thing was L was right, Light was gay. And apparently found L attractive. The worlds three greatest detectives could tolerate his affections to some extent. He could ignore the honeyed words, the light touches and all of Light-kun's other attempts at seduction. Bar one. It's a little difficult to ignore it when someone manhandles you into their lap and refuses to let go of you.

If he could L would've kicked Light in the face by now. Unfortunately Light had trapped his feet and in terms of upper body strength L was playing disadvantage. It was awkward and unproductive. It didn't help the Kira case, L didn't have a full range of movement and Light's lap was uncomfortably warm. He was glad when Light-kun gave up and let him go back to work. Moving back into his trademark position L tried not to think about Light's semi-sarcastic, parting comment:

"Until next time...Ryuuzaki."

(A/N) So, this is the second fanfiction I've ever published. Please be gentle with me, I'm well aware it's probably horrible but a friend somehow managed to convince me. This story and another one I'm playing with are on Archive Of Our Own as well under the username of Styx_the_Sociopath. If you're interested you can stop by there and read Chapter Two... That is provided you actually like Chapter One of course. Feel free to give me any feedback or criticism (please, please, please be constructive) and I'll do my best to take it on board.

-M


	2. Checkmate

Although L could in no way be held accountable for the first time he didn't fully blame it on Light-kun. Slight mental instability was expected after the prolonged imprisonment the teenager had been through. Seeking comfort from a friend was to be expected. In reality the probability was at around thirty-four per cent that that's all Light had looked for in the...hug. If anything forcing the situation had left the world's greatest detective less sure about his initial conclusion.

The second incident changed L's opinion. And that time it was definitely Light's fault. The teenager had waited until everyone else including Watari had left the building and then done the unthinkable. Light-kun took the desserts tray hostage. The portion of L' brain that wasn't furious at the Kira-suspects behaviour admitted that it was a clever move. There wasn't much else to the great detective's life other than sugar and work. Sugar was the ideal target.

"You shouldn't eat so many sweets Ryuusaki. It isn't healthy." The bane of L's existence taunted.

"I need them to work Light-kun. You do still want to help find Kira?" At a glance the tone was just as monotonous as ever but Yagami picked up on the slight edge to it.

Smirking Light stayed between the tray and the detective. "Of course I do L. And because I am just as eager for an arrest as you are I'm open to negotiation."

Scowling the detective realised he'd have to agree to whatever terms Light set out. He expected Light to push for a favour like going to play tennis or taking a break. He hadn't anticipated being forced to sit on Light-kun's lap. Again.

He drew the line when Light started stroking his hair. He was not a cat and dessert tray or not he wasn't going to put up with this. Or at least the detective tried to. Light-kun had seen it coming.

"Shh. Shh. Relax, you've gone all tense Ryuuzaki. I like your hair. It's softer than I thought it would be." Leaning uncomfortably close to L's ear as he twisted a strand around his finger Light continued. "You are going to let me touch it L. At least if you don't want half of all the icing on your cakes to be replaced with toothpaste." L stopped struggling. "My toothpaste. You remember? The one you said tasted like "toxic waste"."

"You can't," L said ignoring the nagging doubt "you'd need access beforehand. And we are still chained together Light-kun."

"I'm sure Misa would do it for me if I asked her." The teenager assured nuzzling L's hair. "Checkmate Ryuuzaki." Now the world's greatest detective was trapped yet again in the lap of one of his most dangerous suspects. Only this time his hair was being molested. With a running commentary about how soft it was and how nice it smelled.

L tried to make up for lost time when Light finally let him go, but he couldn't concentrate. He could still feel the heat from Light's body against his own. He could still feel the fingers threading through his hair. And he still had the strangest feeling that he didn't mind the fact Light beat him. It was probably due to sugar deprivation. Or at least L hoped it was.


	3. Nightmares

L woke from his light sleep with a start. The chain joining him and Light was rattling. Pulling, coiling and striking like a serpent as Light-kun tossed and turned. L seriously considered ignoring him and getting more work done. He changed his mind when he heard Light start pleading. Light-kun never pleaded, he never begged and he definitely never whimpered. Even at his lowest when imprisoned Light had stayed relatively composed. Something was very wrong here. L's frown deepened when amongst the unintelligible mutterings he caught several names: Soichiro, Sayu and...L! The detective froze caught between concern and a burning curiosity to find out why his name was on the teenagers lips. Why was he thought off in the same instant as Light's family? Forcibly saving that line of inquiry until later L started trying to wake Light-kun.

Shaking the teenagers shoulder with uncharacteristic gentleness the detective adopted a coaxing steady voice Watari had used when he was little. When that didn't work L shook Light's shoulder harder. This time he did wake up and grabbed L by the throat. Breathing hard Light-kun stared blankly at L for several long seconds before recognising him. With a choked sob he released the detective and started shaking, his arms clutching his sides as though he were about to fall apart.

Reaching out a hand, hesitating then touching the teenager lightly on the back L tried to comfort him. Eventually hugging him tightly with both arms the world's greatest detective rubbed comforting circles against Light's back. He didn't like to see Light cry. Feeling those drops of salt water against his shirt, feeling Light's body shake with silent sobs, it was just wrong. Light-kun was strong-willed, intelligent, manipulative but vulnerable? It didn't fit with L's overall image of the teenager at all. It also made him feel strangely...protective. No more than that almost possessive.

L begun to sing under his breath. Slowly Light became slightly more composed even if he gripped onto L as if his life depended on it. But L didn't let go until or stop singing until Light slowly drifted back to sleep. L had no idea why he'd felt the need to do that. A compulsion to comfort wasn't usually present or even existent in his mind most of the time. But it didn't really matter did it? After all Light-kun had managed to calm down. And though L would sooner die than admit it to Light himself it felt almost...pleasant falling asleep in Light-kun's arms. Just before he drifted off himself L made a mental note to reconsider this assessment. Feeling emotions this strong was...unusual for him. Though not entirely unpleasant.

 **(A/N) Hello, sorry for the gap between updates just had one of the busiest weekends I've had in years. Anyway how did I do? Oh and btw if anyone has any ideas for what L should sing please comment them or send me a PM. The best one will be worked into the story later.**

 **-M**


End file.
